Ultraman Taro (character)
, also known as Master Taro by the Ultra Brothers, is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. History Ultraman Taro Taro was sent to Earth 7 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go to Earth. The human that was chosen for him (who was recently killed by Astromons) was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. Ultraman Story Taro appeared as one of the main protagonists against Grand King. Taro was facing Enmargo and went straight to the planet.The Ultra Brothers fused into Taro and then they were able to defeat Grand King The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Taro reappeared in this movie. Hanuman sent out some SOS an the Ultra brothers came and face off the monster army with Taro helping the Ultra brothers Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius Taro reappears in episodes 24 Yapool's Rebirth, 29 Day of Separation, 30 The Flame of Promise, & 50 Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III-. Back in the Land of Light Mebius was one of his students and Taro trained him to fight. He is first seen with Zoffy in the Temple of Light and was about to head to due to sensing a rising evil (Yapool's revival) but was stopped by Zoffy who commented that Taro should have more faith in his student and that Mebius was not alone, he was fighting with crew GUYS J. Taro later appeared on Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the command to return and fought with Imperializer. Taro appeared at the end when Mebius was too exhausted to maintain Ultra form. After Mebius returned to human form, Taro dealt with the robot destroying it's top half, but it was still operational and teleported away for repairs. Somehow Taro knew where it would appear next and sent a message to GUYS to prepare for this. Taro fought with GUYS but when their plan ultimately failed Taro was left to fight the machine alone. He refused to allow Mebius to transform, stating he had potential to become very powerful. Taro used the Ultra Dynamite but even that was not enough. Mebius transformed and fought with his teacher, convincing him to let him stay. With Mebius newly achieved Burning Brave Mode, Master and student destroyed the alien. Taro left Mebius to fight on Earth. Taro later appeared with the other Ultra brothers to free the sun from Alien Empera's coating. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and threw him unconscious to the ground. Belial then fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaining light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaining energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Taro participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. In the War, Ultraman Taro faced Alien Temperor while in their midst battle, Darker Gale turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fall to the Earth, in Star Fall Town, alongside other Spark Doll. While on Earth, Taro tried to find a way to restore himself and during this time Misuzu Izurugi, one of the former Starry School students and priestess of the Ginga Shrine tried to restore him but to no vail . The Town of Falling Stars After, witnessing Hikaru's brave act for rescuing Misuzu, he suspects him for being the chosen one foretold by the Ginga Spark. He met Hikaru later that night, only to be mistakened as an action figure as he disappears. Hikaru goes to the Forest and meet Taro then he dissapear again while trying to find Taro he meet Misuzu while in their mid conversation, Taro appears and told them the History of Dark Spark Wars and told HIkaru that he's the choosen one and Hikaru try to scan Taro but like Misuzu before him, it fail and Taro is still sad that he can't turn big suddenly the Ginga Spark detected something and Hikaru pick it up and it's revealed to be Black King Spark Dolls he scanned it and turn into Black King and he was ambushed by Darambia (now evolved into Thunder Darambia) Taro watch the fight and saw hikaru start to losing but, then it changed when Hikaru doesn't want to give up and changed into Ultraman Ginga which Taro doesn't recognized who is he suddenly finished off Darambia The Midnight Summer Dreams Taro saves Misuzu and Hikaru from a mad biker that would become Kemur Man. After his rampaging spree, Taro teleports along with the Thunder Darambia doll as Hikaru transforms. The Two Headed Flame Beast Other Media Taro Manga There is a Taro manga drawn by Ken Ishikawa, an asssistant Mangika (Manga Artist) to Go Nagai. Like his mentor's more famous work, the manga is very dark and graphic despite its cartoonish appearance, it also follows a different story. Commercials Taro appears in several commercials with the other Ultra Brothers and his parents. There is one where a young Taro goes out and buy cooking oil for his mother. M78 Love and Peace: Although Taro himself does not have a starring role, he is one of the many Ultras and Kaiju who came to cheer up Seabozu with an orchestra/samba. Profile and Statistics Profile *'Weight': 55,000 tons *'Height': 53 meters *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': 160 knots *'Jumping Height': 600m *'Human Form': Kotaro Higashi *'Transformation Item': Ultra Badge *'Dislikes': Buns, Bullying *'Home Planet': Land of Light *'Occupation': Space Garrison Branch Chief, Head Instructor of the Space Garrison *Family: Body Features *'Eyes': Taro's eyes can see vast distances and clearly in dark places. Like any Ultra from M78 his eyes can see beyond than the visible spectrum. *'Beam Lamp': Taro possess a small green gem on his forehead similar to Ultraseven, it is a Beam Lamp, but does not operate like Seven's it only use it to fire beams. *'Ultra Horns': A genetic trait inherited from his Father, they appear only on the male progeny of Ultra Father's bloodline. Taro's are not as powerful as his father's but can manipulate large amounts of energy, both in terms of techniques and transference. *'Protector': The armor on the upper part of his chest, they are most likely a trait from his mother's side of the family, as his cousin Seven has them. The two are cousins through their mothers and it is safe to assume the protector is a trait of their bloodline that appears more readily on males. Like any protector they provide extra protection against attack, however, unlike his cousin Taro does not seem able to use them to recharge. *'Strength': Taro is said to be the strongest of the Ultra Brothers in terms of natural brute strength, he has been known to pick up a 160,000 ton tanker. The only Ultra Brother that appears to be stronger than him is Leo, whose body is constantly being conditioned and trained. *'Ultra Armor': Taro armor possess the standard strength of any Showa Ultra, he is resistant to fire and lasers but vulnerable to cold, although his tolerance for it seems to be better than most. Abilities Techniques *'Storium Ray '- Taro's signature move involves Taro charging up energy throughout his entire body form and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. *'Twin Energy Stream': Ultraman Taroh can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * Neo-Storium Ray: A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. *'Foot Beam': When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot, this beam can destroy entire monsters in one shot. He rarely uses this, however. *'Taro Lightning': Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to severe body parts from his opponents. *'Teleport':As a spark doll,Taro can teleport from one place to another.Used first in epsoide 1 when Ginga discovers the Ginga Spark.Later brought Black King and Thundr Darambia doll to Hikaru.Later teleports away in Alien Valky hands and save Kemurman spark doll.Later teleports Hikaru and Tomoya and himself from Tiga Dark Light Bullet. *'Energy Arrows': Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. *'Taroh Cutters': Ultraman Taro can fire a round cutter beam from his hands. While this beam is extremely small, it can cut entire kaiju in two. *'Wipe Beam': Ultraman Taro can fire a beam of energy from his hands that will turn an enemy into a two dimensional object that he can wipe away with his hands. *'Swallow Kick': From 600 meters up. *'Atomic Punch': Propelled by his transformation momentum. *'Multiple flips in mid air': Taro makes a jump and performs some backflips before delivering a powerful flying kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Ultra Freezer': A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. *'Twinkle Way': A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Nenriki (Willpower)':' '''Makes his enemy think Taro gets his head chopped off (against Enmargo).Used several times in Ginga series.Firstly to defect a ball kicked by Hikaru.Later used to save Misuzu,later against Ultraman Tiga light Bullet.Lastly on Alien Valky. *'Taro Bracelet': Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. Converts into a lance and fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron, and a "magic hand." Fires a Bracelet Beam. Also allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies. *'Ultra Slash-like ring of light (episode 47). *'''Ultra Six-in-One (or Ultra Overlapping):' '''Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). This technique apparently requires his Ultra horns *'Cosmo Miracle Beam': A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. *'Guts Needle': Beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). *'Ultra Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Because it takes a lot of his energy to make, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. image sto.ray.png.jpg|Storium Ray Ultraman taro wipe beam.png|Wipe Beam Ultrmn Tr Neo strm ry.jpg|Neo Storium Ray image cos.mir.bem.jpg|Cosmos Miracle Beam imageyffyyfg.jpg|Ultra Dynamite image.taikm0.jpg Ultra Nenriki.jpg|Ultra Nenriki Energy Arrows.jpg|Energy Arrow Tunicle Way.jpg|Twinkle Way Multiple Flaps in Mid Air.jpg|Swallow Kick Taro Lightning.jpg|Taro Lightning Taro Cutter.jpg|Taro Cutter King Bracelet.jpg|King Bracelet Taro Spilt.jpg|Taro Spilt Taro Foot Beam.jpg|Foot Beam Twin Energy Stream.jpg|Twin Energy Stream Telportrty.jp|Teleport Transformation '''Ultra Badge': Presented to him by Mother of Ultra, Kotaro takes the Ultra Badge and holds it up above his body before shouting "Taro!" signaling Taro to appear. At the series's end, the Ultra Badge was ultimately returned back to Mother of Ultra at Kotaro's request to retain his humanity. Toy Release Information Bandai has released Ultraman Taro's toy. Bandai released taro as the 6th release of the Ultra Hero Series figure. The figure was released on 2000 and was repainted / resculpted in 2009. Trivia *Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray is the first ray not to be formed in the traditional "+" shape or "L" shape beam. *Ultraman Taro is the only Ultra Brother not to retain his human host, Kotaro, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity back meaning Taro had to leave. *Taro is the very first Ultraman to merge with another, he fused with the previous Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story. Unlike newer ultramen, Taro did not form change or become a new Ultra, instead his appearance remained the same but his power was increased exponentially. *Ultraman Taro guest starred in the Kamen Rider Den-O anime short, Imagin Anime Season 3 episode 12 "You can get the Ultra Star too" where is often referred to by the Taros as "Ultraman Taros". Keeping with the naming tradition of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. *Taro's kanji is also can be read "Tarou". His name is a common Japanese name often used for male protagonists in fairytales which is appropriate given that his series was meant to have the feel of one. *Taro's multiple flips are perhaps a reference to Ultraman Ace's. *Ultraman Taro is the only Showa Ultraman to be shown as a child and the first to have his biological parents shown. *Taro is the Ultra with the most students. He was teacher/mentor to Ultraman Mebius and Ginga, as Head Instructor of the Space Garrison he also trained all new Space Ranger Candidates. *Taro was in his time the Ultraman Zero of his era, a young Ultra of great potential growth who was stronger than his peers. *Taro is voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru, who also voiced Ultraman Ginga. *Taro, along with Gomora, appeared in a background gag of Urusei Yatsura, when space succubi Ran beleived Lum lost her horn, thus making her powerless. Taro, Gomora, and a slew of other horned beings ran by the camera as Ran screamed with joy. *Young Taro starred in his very own cooking oil commercial. Gallery Taaro.png taro blade.jpg taro pose.jpg Kotaro and Taro.jpg Ultrmn Tr Kd.JPG|Taro as a child Young Taro With his Mother.jpg|Young Taro with his mother. UltramanTaro2.png|Belial showing to the Ultras the defeated Taro. UltramanTaro3.png|Ultraman Taro sacrificing his life to save his parents. Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro alongside Father of Ultra, Ultra Mother and Comander Zoffy. taro and ultraman soldier.png Ultraman Taro.jpg Ultrmn_Taro.jpg taro in mebius.jpg ImagesCAKMTOLQ.jpg Taroj.png Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3 Taro's Ultra Sign in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Taro's Ultra Sign as seen in Imagin Anime Taro Ginga.png|Taro in Ultraman Ginga Taro_Rise.gif See also *Kotaro Higashi - Taro's former Human Host *Ultraman Taro (series) - Taro series Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist